


Exile

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [84]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Autofellatio, Confessional, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Fucking Machines, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Well, Claire said he'd better go to mass with Matt... Day four into his forced "Week off" due to injury (I'm fine, I can work damnit! It was healed the day I was released!)Day five... the boredom was thick...Day five might be a little, jumbled in his brain. Day six had him wondering if Jarvis had slipped him something or he had somehow gotten blackout drunk without realizing...Day seven- he's still recovering from the new toys Jarvis brought him on Day 5... now that he thought about it that might have been where day 6 went





	Exile

Michael was on day four of his exile from the hospital. As instructed, he'd ended up at Mass with Matt, who was chuckling, “Those sound like they itch.”

“Do not start...”

“If I didn't laugh about it, kid-”

“Yeah, Claire told you which is why I'm here... She made me. Blame her.”

Matt has gone silent as he brought his hands up, Michael may not have been the type himself he still bowed his head to show respect for those he'd intruded on. Matt smirked when Michael would shift as he tried to ignore the itching though the entire thing... little shit.

“So, confession then we're free right?” Michael asked as Mass ended.

“Yeah, though I've been hearing you have nothing really to confess to.”

“All have things to let off our chest... But you might need to help me remember Hail Mary...”

Matt chuckled and patted his shoulder, “After you.”

Michael grumbled as he rolled his eyes, “Not my religion Matt...”

“Sometimes having a higher power can help guide you.”

“I have one, several in fact, Matt... And they're right here on Earth, still helping me when I lose my way.”

Michael sighed when he settled into the damn confessional, “Blame Murdock,” that got a short crack up from the other side, “I mean, how does it go?”

There was a cough from the old priest, “Forgive me Father-”

“Right, Forgive me Father for I have sinned...” Michael blinked as he heard a whispered prayer, 'Thank you for keeping him with us.'

Matt looked annoyed when he got out, “How do you always get off with 5 Hail Marys?”

Michael smirked and shrugged, “Maybe he understands the job?”

Matt glared behind his glasses, if the still tapping he was doing with his cane was any indication, “That's bias...”

“Well, your turn.”

Matt smirked as he handed off the old prayer on a Braille sheet, expecting to hear a grumble as he settled in the confessional. “To tell the truth I expected to hear cursing...” he grumbled as he heard Michael recite the prayer.

“Are you ever going to ease off that kid Matthew?”

“He's too good to not poke at sometimes.”

“Too bad you couldn't have taken his path.”

“Father, I'm not very good with people dying...”

“Just beating them up.”

“Here we go again.” Matt's head tilted at the whisper, ' My sentence is up, I'll catch you later?', “Okay.”

-

Day five of his exile he was so fucking bored he actually was playing candy crush... Jarvis wouldn't stop nagging him about it... “Sir, surely there are so many other, more productive things you could be doing?”

“Like what J?”

Michael sighed when his head got tilted back for a kiss, “Sir would like to perform a physical upgrade on my shell. Any special requests?”

“Don't change a fucking thing,” Michael smiled, “You're perfect the way you are.”

Jarvis smirked, circling to settle next to him, “He wants to upgrade my casing, this... seems to take a bit longer to response to... damage.”

Michael blinked, “Have I been hurting you?”

“Never, sir. I just... implied perhaps, that I would like to give you the proper experiences, and young sir can get a little carried away. Since, biting is out of the question with you, he very much enjoys that it isn't in my limits list.” Jarvis observer his hand, “I would also like to implement a bruise response... perhaps even... simulate a- bloodletting one should you decide you would like that from me.”

Michael sighed, “Are you jealous of me biting Peter and not you?”

“I- I would not be against it, sir, but given your ability, I fear upsetting you with my current build.”

“Any other things you were thinking about?”

Jarvis shifted to straddle him, “I would very much like, to give sir the ability to enjoy my cock fully. But, that seems like an improbability. There is a prototype being worked on that might allow it in the future though.”

“I would love to feel you fuck my mouth every morning, delivering all of my baby boy's gifts, but- That's... that's never going to happen unless I get some major dental work and honestly, I'm- That's not something I'm doing. Without removal I'd have to do filing and root canals and capping and ugh, not happening.”

“Plus Peter would never feel them again, he would miss them so much.” Jarvis frowned, “Sir has been requesting bite input, if you'd like to assist.”

“I'm not going back to the Tower for sex input, Jarvis. Drawing the line right there...”

“He merely needs a few bits of input, including your max bite.”

“J, not going to purposefully damage anyone...”

“Would you willing to experiment with the prototypes?”

Michael groaned, “Oh, there better be so many fucking fail safes... You have, one don't you? That's why you're asking...”

Jarvis nodded, “I have one, yes.”

“Just... what is it?”

“It's a set of proxy units, I'll go get them.”

Michael sighed, “I swear to god, these things better have a fail safe against pressure and sharpness and all sorts of-” He blinked as Jarvis held them out to him. “Okay, it's a dildo and a cock sleeve?”

“Yes sir, in a manor of speaking. The different is,” he slide the sleeve onto Michael's fingers and gave the dildo a firm squeeze, making him blink at the firm but comfortable pressure on his fingers. “No pain, there is... it does give the same shape of the stimuli to some extent.” He pressed two fingers down on the shaft, Michael felt the answering pressure on his fingers. “It'd designed to not allow sharp stimulation.”

Michael glared at the dildo held out to him, “So, if I bite this I won't bite my fingers off?”

“I highly suggest not attempting to actually bite it, but it is very durable and quick to respond to damage. It- it's what pushed me to ask Sir to upgrade my casing.”

Michael watched the sleeve as he pressed his teeth down on the dildo, feeling it give as he expected but not the answering sharpness, just blunt pressure on his fingers. He experimentally sucked on it and smirked and the answering suckling. “So, if I run my teeth over this?”

“It is very quick to recover from damage.”

Michael glared as the sleeve again as he set the toy in his mouth, pressing his teeth against it before sealing his lips around it and dragging it out of his mouth with a pop, smiling when he felt the answering pressure and suction on his fingers without any sharpness or pain. “Okay, this... this I might actually try...”

“Would you like me to-” Michael stopped Jarvis from undoing his pants, “Sir?”

“I- I wouldn't risk the damage to anyone else if something goes wrong.”

“Sir, I do not bleed, you do, if you are thinking what I think you are thinking. Please, allow me to be the test subject for this attempt. Once it is cleared I would be very happy to assist in your enjoyment in it.”

Michael smirked again as he finally nodded and patted the cushion beside him, “Does- does this have a range?”

“So long as my system can reach it, there is no radius.”

“Fuck, wait, can you- automatically tap this?”

Jarvis smirked as he nodded, “Yes, sir, I can enjoy it at any time. Though- the input is in a different manner than physical.”

Michael straddled him as he helped slip the sleeve on him. “J, just, don't choke me?”

“I would never, sir, not intentionally. Unless that is your wish.” Jarvis shifted him off his lap, making Michael pout, until he took the dildo and pressed a finger against his jaw, their signal for 'open and don't move', so his deadly jaw fell open. “Settle, sir,” was finally instructed as Michael let his jaws rest closed, making Jarvis hum softly as his tongue slid along the toy. “I'm going to thrust.” Michael swallowed the moment he felt it slide back, grabbing his hand when he started pulling out, helping guide him farther back, knowing he wouldn't choke yet. “Sir, you're, that will, fuck, please. Suck please.” He swallowed, sucking as he pulled forward before guiding Jarvis to thrust farther forward, relaxing until he felt the head pop into his throat, gulping hard at the feeling of needing to cough before letting him pull back out. “Sir,” Jarvis' voice kept turning to this static tone. “Sir, please, just... do what you're comfortable with, I'm, I'm enjoying this very much.”

He could feel his teeth sliding through the material as he took control, tilting his head back as he watched Jarvis' blushing face while he slammed it farther in, gulping and refusing to cough while he sucked the toy. Smiling as he licked the head before he thrust forward again, sucking and tonguing the shaft when he felt the head pop back into his throat. Jarvis actually whimpered when he finally pulled it free of his mouth. “J, wanna get to the point I can take it all the way down my throat... Think we can do that?”

“Has, has you gag reflex flared sir?”

“Surprisingly, no.”

Jarvis straddled him, guiding his head back, “Tap my leg when you need to breathe.”

Michael gulped hard, nodding before Jarvis kissed him, carefully slipping his tongue in and back to cover his tonsils in something, making him whine in confusion when he felt him press farther back into his throat before he pulled away and licked his lips, “Sorry, sir. Numbing agent, to help keep your gag reflex from triggering.”

Michael swallowed, gulping harder when his throat felt so numb, “Didn't know that was a feature...”

“You never requested it until now. Now, what means 'I need to breathe'?”

Michael tapped him, grinning, “Yer gonna go Dom on me, aren't you?”

“I'm going to take my pleasure from the gorgeous throat and mouth now that those bloody teeth aren't a hindrance, unless of course you have any objections sir.”

Michael just grinned, opening his mouth wide and holding his tongue out to be used. “Love you when you're Dom-” Michael's voice cut off when Jarvis suddenly rammed the toy into his throat, cutting off his air, suddenly something in his throat, slipping in and out, fuck that was a turn on he had no idea he had.

“Fuck, suck damnit! Useless-”

Michael was trembling, eyes rolling back at the thrusts, finally able to swallow and move his tongue, attempting to suck until his vision started flicking on him before he tapped, panting through his noise and trying to suck and please when the toy pulled out of his throat without leaving his mouth, “That's more like it. Keep sucking,” Michael risked another tap, wanting it again, and smiling when Jarvis started slamming the toy deep into his throat again. “Getting off on this are you? Taking my cock, fuck, feels so,” Michael tapped, gasping when Jarvis completely pulled it free as they thrust against each other. “Fuck, fuck!” Michael blinked swallowing hard at the still present numbness, “I'm, I'm sorry sir. I-”

Michael pulled him in for a kiss, “You weren't the only one to enjoy that.” He pulled Jarvis' hand down into his sticky pants, “Can, can we continue that for awhile?”

Jarvis actually shook, “I would very much enjoy doing that again.”

“This time, can you ejaculate?”

“I- I didn't want to risk purging young sir's gifts for his Daddy on my personal pleasure.”

“You said you can tap into the set on your own right?”

Jarvis nodded, “Of course, sir, but that was a test for-” He caught Michael's grin, “Would sir like me to administer the gifts to a different orifice while he enjoys the sleeve?”

“Read my mind J,” Michael spread his legs while he felt Jarvis tugging off his pants and lifting his legs, humming as the sleeve slide over him and Jarvis started prepping him, “J, how long this throat stuff work for?”

“Does sir need another dose administered?”

Michael held open his mouth, “Just in case.”

Jarvis grinned, holding his jaw still as he tongued at the back of his mouth, Michael shook when he felt his tongue slip farther than previously, swallowing around it, “Is that acceptable, sir?”

“Is, is that the only size that comes in?”

“I was thinking of setting it to a longer analogue.”

“Yes please, in me now, both ends use.”

“Don't forget, sir. You'll be sucking your own cock,” Jarvis licked at his throat, “So do it the way you like it.”

“Fuck, I forgot about that... But, J, I'm your willing throat. You're supposed to be fucking it deep and rough, not pulling out until I tap for breath.”

Jarvis actually growled, kissing and licking at his neck like he desperately wanted to lay a claiming bite, “I will happily use my fuck toy.”

“Green.”

Michael needed to ask Jarvis about that 'numbing agent' because he remembered thrusting sweat and sex slick bodies for the rest of day five; day six... much of the same, aside from the occasional blurred and sleepy images of Jarvis smiling at him and making sure he ate or drank. He honestly felt like he'd just tried to drink an entire bottle of Jack, without taking it out of the bottle and still got blackout drunk...

-

Day seven, Peter still would not fucking stop joking about his lost voice, “Well, if Someone hadn't done nothing but fuck his own throat all day-”

Michael just flipped him off, grinning when he got kissed, rough and desperate, before he was shoved over the counter and fucked just as rough and desperately. He was going to tease Parker forever on how much his squeaking gasps and whimpers and begging made him fuck him even harder and faster.

Jarvis was just standing there, enjoying watching his boys fuck themselves senseless, before calmly helping them back to their bed, “J,” Michael winced at his own voice, “Want some?” He watched as Jarvis' eyes turned arc blue, licking his lips, “Like what you did to my voice?”

“I want to do it again, sir, it's ill advised as you are scheduled tomorrow and your voice needs to recover more than it has.”

Michael groaned, “I do?”

“Yes, sir. Might I suggest a small drink to help assist the healing?”

Michael was just grinning at the worried expression, “Loved it, will love it again next time I get enough time off to enjoy the after math.”

“Sir is already making upgrades to the proxy system, he found some interesting details during the trial.”

Peter snuggled against his side, “J, been too busy fucking Daddy senseless, come play with me while Daddy gets some rest?”

Jarvis grinned as he climbed onto the bed, “Does Daddy agree?”

“Daddy very much agrees,” Michael squeaked out, groaning until Jarvis took his chin in hand, “Time for another dose?”

“Oh, sir, if only you knew how much I want to fuck so deep into that mouth again.” Jarvis finally kissed him, licking his aching throat, making him swallow around the numbing slick invader before he pulled away. “I'm thinking of putting young sir in the automated stimuli, and let my shell recharge for a few hours.”

Peter whimpered, “Daddy? Can I?”

“Will J let you go or leave you there until Daddy wakes up?”

Peter was bouncing, “I- I don't know which I want more...”

“Let's plan on you staying in it, shall we? And you can say stop at any time.”

Michael smirked, eyes drooping as he saw his baby boy suspended above him and getting thoroughly reamed by the headboard, “Hmm, best dream ever.”

“Not quite yet, sir, but just enjoy the show until you get there.”

 

 


End file.
